


This Is A Gays Only Event Go Home

by angel_kiing



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_kiing/pseuds/angel_kiing
Summary: Joey doing my fellow gays a solid by writing some good ass mlm content that is painfully nonexistent in this fandomGot a request? I write these in my spare time so don't expect them so fast owo(I don't write certain characters and I definitely don't write smut >:U )





	1. Jeff x Reader (1)

Sitting silent, he couldn’t help but run his hands through his hair. His heart pounded deep in his chest, an experience he thought he had killed off a buried long ago came flooding back. If he didn’t stop now something bad was going to happen, he knew it.

Jeff the Killer can’t, or at least, _shouldn’t_ , be able to feel.

It’s been about five months since you two had your fateful encounter; you finding him alone on the side of the road, bleeding and injured. With your best effort, you treated his wounds and nursed him back to health. Sure, he tried to attack you when he was feeling better, but a quick jab to one of his many wounds kept him at bay. Ever since then, he came to visit you from time to time, never for any real reason at all.

He wanted to kill you, but a voice in the back of his mind always told him not too. Oh how easy it would be to snap your neck or to cut you open; yet every opportunity he got he was never able to do it. When you looked up at him with your glittering eyes, when you were tired you slurred your words, and when you got excited talking about things you enjoyed.

Despite how much he hated it, he had a maddening crush on a boy named (Y/N).

Jeff sat against the wall under your bedroom window, watching the moon hang listlessly in the sky. He could hear you sleeping as the pane was left cracked open. Many nights he’s done this; sitting for hours on end until his midnight thoughts made him fall asleep himself. When that happened, he had to wake himself up again as not to get the cops called on him by the wary neighbors.

Tonight was a little different, though, something felt off somehow. Summer was staring everyone in the eyes, with the worst of the heat yet to come. The blush he could feel forming on his cheeks wasn’t caused by the summer haze, no, but his heart pounding loud in his ears. Never has he felt such a passion for someone in his life, let alone a _boy_.

Why were you so different than anyone else he had met before? You weren’t special in any sense; just another young man fresh out of high school staring life in the face. Average looks, stance, and stature: you didn’t really stand out much. Yet, there was a sort of ambition in your eyes, one that Jeff himself used to have before- before the incident.

Brushing his fingers against his scars, he really couldn’t remember a time before he had them. Most of his memories before the incident were blocked from his self conscious. He wasn’t as handsome as he used to be, and he knew that all too well. The thick, dark red skin of his false smile was haunting, even disgusting. If he did come to terms with his feelings and mustered the courage to tell you, would you be disgusted? Terrified?

The pounding in his ears only grew louder the longer he listened to your soft breathing from the other side of the window. You reminded him so much of who he used to be, and that’s probably what caused his untempered feelings for you. Always trying to find the light side of things despite how terrible life can get; your uncontrolled and powerful emotions he couldn’t really feel anymore.

You were the only one to see him for what he really was: a human. Not a freak or a monster.

The feeling in his chest left him flustered, sitting stupid like a lost puppy waiting to be found. He checked his phone, glaring when he saw that it was one in the morning. He’s been lounging around for maybe two hours, lost in his own thoughts. Growing tired, Jeff went ahead and willed himself up onto his feet. It was probably time to start heading home.

Before he could leave, a gentle squeak came from behind him as the window slid up, “How long have you been out here?” A tired voice called.

Jeff turned around, coming face to face with (Y/N) himself. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets, “None of your business.”

You leaned on the window sill, setting your head on your arms, “If you wanted to come inside you could have just asked.”

“I don’t-” Jeff hissed, “I didn’t. Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna.” You said, a gentle smile creeping onto your face, “Is something up? Your face is all red.”

You might not be very bright, but you weren’t stupid.

Jeff covered his face with his hand, avoiding your gaze. He looked somewhat upset, more with himself than with you. You took quick notice of how skittish he was, finding yourself smiling at how gentle he looked in the moonlight. He kept shifting his weight back and forth from one foot to the other, awkwardly teetering as he grew tired.

Despite his disheveled hair, wary eyes, and deep scars, he was somehow radiant. A monster in the form of a young man. The months you’ve known him, you’ve never really seen him as anything but a person- a very broken person, but a person nonetheless.

“Get inside,” You ordered, “I have a fan so it’s nice an cool in here.”

Jeff scowled, “I told you I don’t-”

“Ah ah, don’t tell me no. Even from here I can tell you haven’t slept in days. I can make you some tea if you want.”

Gazing down, Jeff’s red face was covered by his hair. It’s the first time in years someone has been so upfront with him, not used to being given orders. He looked almost like a child.

“Fine.”

Happy with your success, you motioned for him to enter through the window, to which he awkwardly crawled through. He almost tripped on a stray shirt, muffling a string of curses from behind his hand. You went ahead and closed the window again, leaving a crack so the cool summer air could waft through.

Jeff stifled a yawn as he sat on your bed, the warm feeling from earlier still nesting in his chest. His breathing got slightly more deep as you looked down at him with sleepy eyes.

“Want me to grab some blankets for you to sleep on? I think I have a few pillows somewhere-” You said, going ahead and opening your closet to grab a few comforters. Jeff watched as you folded them before setting them down onto the floor, repeating the process until you had created a nice little cot for him to sleep on.

He stood up and sat down onto the cot, avoiding looking you in the eyes. You awkwardly grabbed a pillow off of your own bed and handed it to him, “Sorry if it’s uncomfortable. It’s the best I can do.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just go back to bed, loser.” Jeff grumbled, grabbing the pillow and flopping over, his back facing you. He hugged it close to his chest as he tried to sleep.

Content, you climbed into your own bed and pulled the blanket up to your chin, slowly trying to go back to sleep. Having Jeff in sleeping in your room was oddly comforting despite his reputation as a notorious killer. A pit formed in your chest, similar to the pit in a peach.

The cicadas chirped their hypnotizing melody outside, a gentle midnight breeze made the leaves on the trees dance. You listened to the almost silent breathing of Jeff, who was probably fast asleep by now. All the sounds mixed together was sort of like a natural melody. The night seemed a lot longer the more you listened.

Before you could start drifting off, a large mass came up close to your side, startling you. You turned to whatever was nesting close, finding yourself staring at a mass of black hair and a haunting smile. Your heart started beating hard as you realized what he was doing.

“Do you want me to scoot over?”

Jeff nodded.

Gently, you moved closer to the wall so he had more room on the bed. Jeff wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close against his chest. Through his clothes you could hear the deep thumping of his heart. His breathing was ragged, and despite his hair covering his face you could tell he was flushed red.

“You okay?” You asked.

Jeff shifted his weight, “No.”

“What’s wrong?”

He was silent for a minute, hesitating an answer. Your face started to warm as you felt his hand pet your hair, “I don’t get it.”

You leaned into his chest, “Get what?”

“Why did it have to be you?”

You felt your heart thud against your chest. Was this- a confession? You always thought his skittish behavior would have dissipated with time, but you were wrong. You brushed his hair out of the way to look at his face. God, he looked so tired.

“Get some sleep, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. BEN x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a huge tsundere, like Jesus Christ boy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD YEAH BOI
> 
> Sorry for not updating oof. I don't write in the summer :/
> 
> Some notes: Ben and the reader are 19 years old, you have your own apartment, and you STRONG BOY. I'm tired of seeing the same old Ben x nerd reader, so I decided to change it up a little >:3c

Seven o’clock in the evening and I finally got home. I was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. Every Wednesday through Saturday I went to the local gym to do my weight lifting and aerobics, trying to keep the figure I made for myself back in high school. That was two years ago, and I was still going on strong.

I closed the door to my apartment and set my gym bag down. I grabbed a cold bottle of water out of my mini fridge and took a large swig, soothing my burning throat. Today was dead lifts, and my arms were sore to hell and back. My couch sagged as I plopped down, grabbed a controller, and turned on my game system.

It booted up quickly, and almost immediately a little message notification popped up. Knowing who it was, I grabbed my headset off of my coffee table and put it on.

The message popped up, “Where the  _ hell _ have you been?”

“Work in the morning and the gym in the afternoon. You should be used to this by now.” I said into the mic.

“You’re usually home around 5, not 7.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit under by breath, “You keep track? I thought you didn’t care about me.”

The messages hesitated. After a little bit a new one popped up, “I  _ don’t _ care, dipshit. It’s just that if you disappeared I’d get stuck in your stupid system until someone let me out.”

“I get it.” I said, “Do you want out?”

“Don’t make it weird.”

“I’ll try not to.”

I stood up and put my headset down as the TV started glitching, flickering back between the game menu and static. I waited in front of my entertainment system before a singular hand stuck itself out of the screen. A second one emerged, gripping the air to signal me doing my part. I grabbed the forearm and gently pulled forward, helping them out.

Blonde hair poked out from the screen and a pissed off face followed. He scowled at me as I set down his arms and gripped under his shoulders.

“Watch ‘yr hands, dipshit.” He mumbled.

I awkwardly smiled, “I will, I will.”

He wrapped his arms around my chest as to get a better hold and not fall face first onto the floor. I pulled him out of the TV, making sure he didn’t kick anything off of my entertainment system in the process. He wasn’t much smaller than myself, only by a few centimeters, but he was in fact a lot skinnier than I was. All bone and no muscle on him at all.

“What’cha doing, pervert?” He hissed.

I realized I was holding him in my arms, his head against the base of my neck, swaddling him. I promptly let him go and apologized. He scowled at me, his red eyes filled with skittish resentment.

“Thanks, I guess.” He said before promptly making his way to my kitchen, “‘Ya got any snacks?”

Yeah, I’m being haunted by an annoying spirit named BEN Drowned.

About five months ago, I was gifted a strange cartridge from my mom; it didn’t have a label on it, only MAJORA written in large black letters with marker. I don’t have an N64, so it stayed next to my Playstation under a pile of other games for a while. After a month of having it lying around collecting dust, I guess BEN got bored and glitched into my PS4, messing up my games and sending me hateful messages.

In all honesty, I was more annoyed than scared. He removed the ability to save when I was binging Kingdom Hearts 3, and kept replacing my pawn with himself in Dragon’s Dogma, attempting to get my character killed as much as he could. Eventually I was so pissed off I threatened to submerge my PS4 in water (after removing the hard drive, anyway; don’t want to lose thousands of points worth of achievements) and he got mad at me.

When he realized he could climb out of my TV, he started annoying me in other ways. If he could get out by himself, anyway. More than once I found him stifling sobs behind my couch because he fell onto his nose and got a nosebleed.

I followed him when he went to the kitchen, “Yeah, I bought some new stuff, but you’re not gonna like them.”

Ben pulled a bag of small oranges out of my fridge, put them gently onto the floor, then picked up one bottle of Propel water in each hand, “You got any soda? Chips?”

“No, you know I don’t eat junk as much as I used to, also put those back if you’re not gonna eat them.”

He squinted his eyes as he checked the label on one of the bottles, “Haunting you was a mistake.”

“That was your choice, I didn’t ask.” I retorted, picking the oranges up and setting them back into the fridge, “You’ve been here for four months, you should know by now.”

“I didn’t want to rot in that moldy cartridge anymore. You could have cleaned it out? I was dying in there.” He said, taking the two waters with him. He put one of them under his arm and took the cap off the other, taking a long drink.

I sighed, going back to the living room and sitting down, “You complain too much.”

Ben shot me a hateful glare, “Don’t be an idiot and maybe I wouldn’t complain.” He sat next to me on the couch, but leaned away from me. He really wasn’t happy today.

Not being intrusive, I grabbed my controller and loaded my game. If he didn’t want to talk, then I wouldn’t talk. We sat silently for a while as I played my game, not even bothering to look at each other. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn’t want to upset him more than he already was.

Ben is oddly childish despite being the same age as myself. It’s probably because he was stuck in that game so long he never matured into an adult. That’s not an issue with me, though, I find his dismissive attitude cute. He always tells me he doesn’t care if I live or die, but I can see in his eyes that he’s lying.

I took a minute away from my game to look at Ben, who was now lying horizontal on my couch, his feet over the armrest and watching something on my phone. I swear to God ever since he learned my phone password I haven’t been able to get him off of it. What made my cheeks flush, however, was the fact that Ben’s head was resting right next to my thigh, the top of his head gently brushed up against my pants.

“Comfy?” I asked.

“Shut up.”

I placed my hand on his forehead, petting his hair, “You okay? You’re a lot moodier than normal.”

Ben took a deep breath in, but hesitated an answer. After a few seconds, he looked up at me, “You’re ugly.”

Before I could say anything, I noticed that his cheeks were lightly dusted pink. His red eyes a little more vibrant against the black of his sclera. Was he… embarrassed? “I am not.”

“Yeah you are. And I hate that you’re…” He stopped mid sentence.

“I’m what?”

Ben smacked my hand away from his head, “You’re so annoying! You’re so pretty but it’s wasted on your stupidity!”

I was taken aback by what he said, “You think I’m pretty?”

“I didn’t say-” Ben sat up quickly, causing him to go light headed and almost fall over. I caught him just in time before he hit his head on the coffee table. When he came to, he looked mad, but didn’t push me away, “I hate this… I hate you.”

I lifted him up and sat him in my lap, stroking the back of his hair gently. He covered his face with his hands and leaned onto my shoulder, “You don’t really hate me. If you did, you wouldn’t allow me to hold you like this.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” He mumbled into my shirt, “I’m not a kid.”

“That’s a big word for a little kid.” I teased.

Ben lifted his head to speak, but I closed his lips with a kiss before he could say anything. At first he was hesitant, but eventually melted into my arms. His lips were dry and tasteless, but at the same time warm and inviting. When we pulled away, he looked dazed.

“You’re still stupid.”


	3. Eyeless Jack x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for EJ before, so bare with me here. I hope I did okay :0

The bright red letters of my clock read 12:42, its glaring glow burned against the darkness. I felt the lethargy pull on my eyelids, but I was still awake. Nothing I did helped me fall asleep; I could watch TV, play a game, make some food, whatever, but I know I’d eventually fall asleep in an uncomfortable position on the couch and wake up stiff. I don’t have to wake up early as I have the weekend off, but sleep is sleep.

I hugged my pillow close to my chest as I gazed out the window, watching as the clouds passed over the moon. My window was left open a crack which let in a gentle draft of cool Autumn air. A rain front was on its way, I could tell from how thick the clouds in the distance were. I should close the windows in the living room before it gets here.

I can’t just sit here waiting to fall asleep. Time passes painfully slow when you’re waiting for something, so I might as well do something. 

Maybe Jack is awake too?

Flipping onto my back, I grabbed my phone off the charger and turned it on, hissing as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Once I could see properly, I texted Jack.

“Are you awake?”

Almost immediately he responded, “Yeah. Do you need something?”

A small smile crept onto my lips as I tapped on the screen, “Can’t sleep.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Yes please.”

A few long seconds passed before he replied, “I’ll be there in ten.”

I locked my phone and set it down. I’ve known Jack for a long time, even before his… unfortunate incident. I remember seeing him off to college to study to become a surgeon, and I remember hearing the news of his disappearance. I was worried sick until he appeared at my front door late one night, donning a mask and asking to come inside.

What scared me at first was his newfound appearance. Grey skin, small horns on his head, thin blackened fingers, and the lack of eyes in his sockets. I was terrified, sure, but I got used to it after a few weeks. Though, in the dark he is still rather terrifying.

It’s been about a year since we’ve been meeting up like this. Me asking to meet up, him coming over, spending time together as if we were married. It’s embarrassing to say, but I wouldn’t mind. Being married, I mean. But it’s strange, two boys getting married, yeah?

I could feel my mind wander as I waited for Jack to arrive. My body felt sluggish as I sat up and swung my feet off of my bed, taking a moment before standing. I pulled the plush blanket off of my bed with me and wrapped it around my shoulders. As I opened my door, the living room light turned on, but was quickly switched to dim. Once he noticed me there, Jack smiled.

“Here.” He said, gently grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug, “How are you?”

“Tired,” I replied, my voice muffled by his shirt.

He kissed the top of my forehead, “I can tell. You want to sit down?”

“Yeah.”

With that, Jack led me to the couch and sat down, helping me to his side. Once I got comfortable I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped the blanket around our shoulders. Since it was so late there weren’t any good shows on, so I grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix.

“What were we watching when I was here last time?”

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to focus on the words, “I don’t want to watch our show in case I fall asleep.”

“Don’t want to miss anything?” Jack leaned his head on my own, gazing at the options.

I nodded. None of the movies looked interesting at all, so I just clicked a random documentary and set the remote down. It took a minute for it to buffer before the dull voice of the narrator drifted out of the speakers. We watched listlessly, holding each other close as time seemed to waste away. It was about a serial killer; quite fitting as Jack is surrounded by them all the time.

After a while, Jack seemed to get uncomfortable, “Do you want to lay down?”

“Oh, sure.” I said. It took a second for me to stand as I was on the verge of finally falling asleep. Jack swung his legs onto the couch, gently held my hand, and helped me lay down next to him. I grabbed the blanket and put it over us before getting comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a spooning position. Even though my back was to his chest, I could feel the deep pounding of his heart resounding through my body.

“Comfortable?” He asked, nesting his head into the deep of my neck.

I nodded, “Yeah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The light of the TV slowly blurred as I fell asleep. With the sound of Jack’s breathing, the background noise, and the warmth of his arms, I was asleep before I even knew it.

 

And, knowing the way things go, the morning was here before I could even begin to dream.

Warm morning sunlight was broken by the blinds over the living room windows, illuminating the room with bars of pure yellow. The sounds of birds were chirping outside and off in the distance somewhere, someone was mowing their lawn. It was a serene image, as if it was lifted right out of a romance film.

A few grumbles escaped under my breath as I slowly pushed myself to wake up. The bad thing about snuggling is waking up sweaty and uncomfortable, and I seemed to be in that position when I woke. I must have shifted in my sleep as I was now lying with my face against his chest with him sprawled out under me. My couch was a gracious size, yet wasn’t big enough to keep both him and I on without having to sacrifice anything; that thing being his leg thrown over the side.

Despite being mildly covered in sweat, I was happily snuggled up against him and didn’t have the will to move. A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled the blanket back over us as it was slipping off onto the floor. 

Suddenly, I felt Jack’s arms wrap around me, flipping me onto my back and pinning me to the couch. I yelped in surprise, looking up at him as he smiled mischievously. Even without eyes, I could tell he staring deep into my own. Then, to my disgust, a drop of black fluid dripped out of his eye socket and onto my face.

“Ew!” I hissed, “Off, off!”

Jack shielded himself as I tried pushing him off of the couch, “Aha, sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

We both laughed as I tried pushing him onto the floor, but he was only a bit stronger than myself, so he was able to stand his ground. No matter how hard I tried he kept his balance and sat on top of me, his legs straddling my waist. I felt my face burn as I grabbed his arms and pulled him down, instantly regretting it as he slammed onto my chest and knocked the wind out of me.

“Gah-!” I coughed.

Jack propped himself up with his arms into a sort of push-up position, “Are you okay?”

“I’m- fine,” I managed to huff out in between coughs, “You- You’re fat.”

“Rude.”

“It’s true.”

I smiled before I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down and giving him a kiss. He leaned into me, pushing my head a bit into the couch. Even though Jack was usually quite reticent in nature, he can be cute if he wanted too. When he pulled away, I was out of breath.

“Let’s get married.” I said, dazed.

He looked at me all confused, but smiled, “Hell, why not?”


	4. Jeff x Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS REALLY SAPPY OOF- HAVE FUN WITH SOME DOMESTIC LOVE UWU
> 
> I see a lot of teenage Creepypasta x Reader so I wanted to try writing them a *bit* older this time. It's short as I had trouble writing this, but I hope it's good enough (T v T )

What is it about him that entrances me?

He’s arrogant, self centered, cold hearted, and a jerk. He never listens to anyone and doesn’t like following rules. Despite telling me that he left his old self behind, he still has the flicker of murderous intent in his steely eyes. I wouldn’t say that I was scared of him, no actually, quite the opposite. I trust him, but a small portion of me was wary. I know that his anger towards the world will never be aimed at me, yet I still think…

“You there, space captain?”

I was snapped out of my trance when he called out to me. Right, we’re on our way home from a date; I was sitting in the passenger seat while he was driving. I shook my head of my lingering thoughts and smiled, “Sorry, must have zoned out.”

“You’d lose your damn head if it wasn’t attached to your shoulders.”

That’s Jeff for you. Former serial killer turned faithful partner in crime. Figurative crime, anyway. His last murder was about three years ago; he was sloppy and ended up getting himself caught. I had to pay a hefty bail to prevent him from spending life in prison, to which he only had to spend a couple of months at most. Not once did he mention the murders he committed when he was 18.

He just turned 23 a few weeks ago.

His scars haven’t healed properly after years of accidentally ripping them back open, so he has to wear a face mask in order to prevent people from staring at him. He cut his hair really short and it naturally started curling again after I forced him to properly take care of it. He still dyes it black after he developed a fondness for the color on him. His skin also started to gain color again, but he was still pale in comparison to most.

Outside the car window looked as though it was about to rain. The sky was dark as the thick grey clouds blocked the setting sun. I reached over and put my hand on Jeff’s knee as he drove, still gazing out at the bleakness of the forest as we past. We lived a good way away from the city, meaning the car drives there were long. A thick mist drifted in between the trees. 

“You good?”

“I’m fine. Just tired, is all.”

Jeff quickly looked over before turning his eyes back to the road, “We’re almost home. You can take a nap when we get back.”

I leaned the seat back a bit, “Sounds good to me. You gonna join?”

“Probably. You put away the laundry like I asked?”

“Yeah. Your favorite pair of pajama pants should be in the middle drawer of the dresser.” I took my hand off him and put both of them behind my head, leaning into the seat, “Did you remember to load the dishwasher before we left?”

“I should have. Might have forgotten a few I left in the living room.”

“That’s fine, as long as you remember to grab them sometime tomorrow.”

Jeff nodded. A little after he got out of prison did we start acting like a married couple; leaving the childish love we had behind. We no longer fawned over each other, constantly being by each other’s side as if the world was ending. No more did we playfully tease each other or have any sort of puppy love. We held each other close, but instead of laughing we were quiet; silent in each other’s presence. I was comfortable with him.

Not before long Jeff pulled the car into the driveway of our house. It was a small building; one floor, no basement, one bed and bath, kitchen, and living room. Neither of us had an interest in taking care of children, so we agreed the size was good for us. 

Once the car was parked, we both collected our things and got out. Besides going out on a date, we also had some errands to do before we came home, like getting Jeff a new pair of work boots and paying the electric bill. Jeff unlocked the door and motioned for me to enter. It was stale inside as I must have forgotten to crack open the windows before we left. Our cat Monty meowed from our bedroom.

“Yes Monty, we’re home.” Jeff called to him.

I set my bags down onto the kitchen counter, “Is the bastard man hungry?” I gazed over at his food bowl which was still half full, “Nah.”

Jeff went into our room and undressed. After two years of officially living together, we were no longer embarrassed being nude around each other, but we still liked to be modest. Just as I had told him in the car, he pulled his favorite pair of pajama pants out of the dresser and put them on. I bought it for him a few years ago for Christmas; I originally got it as a joke, but he developed a fondness for the silly little bunnies printed on them.

Once I stepped foot into my room I took my clothes off, shooing Monty off of a basket of clean clothes and putting on my own pair of warm pair of pajama pants. Before I could crawl into bed, I felt Jeff wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close and nuzzling his head into the crevice of my neck. His hair was soft against the underside of my chin.

“Someone’s attention starved.” I said, grabbing his hands in my own. They were calloused and rough.

Jeff gently kissed my neck, “I love you.”

I smiled, “I love you too. What’s this about?”

“I just felt like I don’t say that enough.” He let me go and sat on the edge of the bed before laying down. I followed suit, lying down and snuggling close to his back. Jeff was bigger than myself by a few centimeters, but it wasn’t very hard to hold him in my arms. I intertwined our legs as I grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over our shoulders. Once he noticed the blanket had settled, Monty jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable against my back.

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Hmm?”

Jeff shifted a bit, “You ever regret choosing me?”

“Huh?” I was bewildered where he was coming from, “No? What makes you think that?”

“Dunno. I was thinking about it on the way home.”

I gently kissed the base of his neck, “Don’t worry so much, okay?”

He didn’t answer, but instead let out a soft sigh. To think he was having the same thoughts as I did earlier. Doubting each other even though nothing was wrong. I know Jeff is broken as a person, but he’s working on fixing himself, I can see it in his eyes. Like a kintsugi bowl, his scars can be beautiful even if others find them haunting. 

I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. BEN x Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I want to go get a lip piercing-
> 
> The entire time I write for tsundere!BEN I keep thinking he's a small child when thAT IS NOT THE CASE. HE IS AN ADULT BUT ALSO BABEY. Ben and the reader are the same as the last one :)

“Hey, welcome! How are you two today?”

I walked up to the woman standing at the front desk, her warm smile comforting. Her arms and some of her neck were covered in tattoos, and a multitude of piercings were on her ears, lips, and nose. Despite being quite threatening at first glance, her voice was soft and had an air of calm surrounded her.

I held Ben’s hand as he stayed behind me, looking in awe at the art and photographs hung on the walls. Being dead for so long I don’t think Ben had ever seen the inside of a modern tattoo parlor. It was a little after noon and the sun was high in the sky, making Ben look more sickly pale than he was. He’s been looking forward to this day for a week, but now that we’re here his confidence fell to the floor.

“I’m fine, but he’s a bit nervous,” I smiled at Ben, who puffed his cheeks out at me in embarrassment, “We’re here for our 12:30 appointment.”

The woman typed something into her small laptop and smiled, “Yeah, I got’cha. 12:30 slot to get a piercing for… Ben? I’m guessing that’s you?”

“That’s him alright.”

“Austin is busy right now so I’m gonna be the one doing it, is that cool?”

Ben looked away, his face slightly blushed, “Sure.”

A metal song I didn’t recognize played lightly over the speakers as we made our way to the back. Ben stuck close to my side as he gripped my hand. He told me that he’s always wanted to get his lip pierced, but had died before he could. Despite it being something he really wanted, he couldn’t help but tremble as the woman patted the seat of a red leather chair, beckoning him to sit down.

“My name is Sadie, by the way. Can you sit down right here please?”

Ben reluctantly sat down on the chair and sat back as far as he could. I went ahead and sat down on a black metal chair next to him.

Sadie grabbed a black case out of a cabinet and set it down on a table attached to the chair, “Are you wearing contacts? Your eyes look so cool!”

Ben’s bright red eyes seemed to flicker; he was in his more human disguise: his sharp teeth, pointed ears, and black sclera of his eyes were all normal. He couldn’t change his actual eye color, though, “Y-Yeah.”

She unzipped the case and pulled out a needle and a strange pair of pliers that looked similar to scissors. Ben’s face paled as he looked at the needle when she set it down onto the table. She put on a pair of black plastic gloves before grabbing a small packet full of piercings. They clinked against each other as she put a few onto her hand to show Ben. They were brand new and shiny; from where I sat I could see silver, black, holographic, and rainbow ones.

“I have some rings and studs here, do you see one you like? We like to give our clients a choice on their starter piercing.”

Ben looked at the piercings a bit before pointing to a black stud with a fake red gemstone in it, “That one. I like that one.”

Sadie took his selected piercing and set it onto the table before putting the others back into the packet, “Good choice! I have to sterilize everything real quick, hold on.” She grabbed a bottle of solution and started cleaning her needle, the pliers, and the stud. Ben gripped my hand and took a deep breath, not looking away from the needle. Was he afraid of them? I didn’t think Ben Drowned, a malicious poltergeist, was afraid of needles.

 “Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it,” I gently squeezed Ben’s hand and stood. His eyes snapped to me, anxious.

Sadie gently grabbed Ben’s bottom lip and pulled it forward enough to apply some solution to the front and back side of his lip, “Sorry for the taste, and he’s right you know. It won’t hurt after it’s over, I promise.”

Ben winced as Sadie took the pliers and clamped them over the middle part of his lip. He looked up at me, but quickly shut his eyes when he noticed Sadie grab the needle. She inserted the piercing on one side and brought the tip of the needle up to his skin. It was an average piercing size, so it shouldn’t hurt too bad. Can he even feel pain?

“I’m about to do it, okay? Can you take a breath for me?”

Ben did just that.

“Alright then, here we go-”

In a sudden movement, Sadie stuck the needle through Ben’s lip, forcing it through the other side. Ben sucked in a breath and held it, his nose was scrunched up and his eyes clamped tightly shut. Slower this time, Sadie pulled the needle through his lip until all that was left in the hole was the piercing he picked out. A trickle of blood dripped from the wound, but she was quick and wiped it up. Ben let out his breath when he felt Sadie screw on the bulb to finalize everything.

“There, done!” I said, petting Ben’s head, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Ben fiddled with his new piercing with his tongue, moving it around and gently biting it with his teeth, “It kinda hurts…”

Sadie threw the needle and pliers into a special waste basket before taking her gloves off and throwing them away as well, “That’s normal. It’ll hurt for the next few hours, but after a while it should be fine. I’ll be at the front with your receipt and more information.”

With that, Sadie left us alone to collect ourselves. I helped Ben off of the chair and we made our way to the front. Ben lightly poked at the piercing, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“This.” Ben sighed, “I never thought I’d ever be able to get a piercing after I died… Thanks.”

I gently kissed the top of Ben’s head, “Don’t mention it.”

When we stepped up to the counter Sadie already had a few products for me to buy. I pulled out my wallet and paid for them, my heart sinking a bit at the price, but it was all worth it if Ben was happy.

“This is a saline solution used to clean the inside of your mouth, try to use this after you eat and before bed.” Sadie started putting the products into a paper bag, “Don’t eat spicy, acidic, salty, or hot temperature foods. Try not to bite your piercing when eating, and keep food near your molars when you chew. Don’t chew foreign objects, play with the piercing, or remove it by yourself for any reason until it heals completely.”

“That’s a lot…” Ben said.

Sadie handed him a pamphlet, “Yeah, and there’s more. In here should be all the do’s and don’ts to take care of your piercing. Healing is different for everyone, and if you have any questions don’t hesitate to call me. Our phone number should be on the back.”

“Thanks. You ready to go?” I said, looking at Ben as he read the pamphlet with intense eyes. He nodded without looking up, and I knew that I had to lead him out because he wouldn’t pay enough attention not to fall over. I held his hand and we left the parlor.

“Bye-bye!”

Ben hissed when we stepped outside. The back of the parlor was much darker than it was outside, and Ben’s eyes weren’t ready. He fumbled to the car and got inside while I followed suit. He was still super engaged with that pamphlet. He must be really looking forward to taking proper care of this thing.

“It’s barely one, do you want to go somewhere else? I read online that a new ice cream shop opened up at the mall.”

Ben nodded, “It says here cold food and drink can help ease pain… plus a peanut butter banana milkshake sounds good right now…”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Sadie isn't an OC or anything, I just chose a random name for the tattoo artist


End file.
